Battle Of The Wand, A Star Vs The Forces Of Evil Fanfiction Book 1
by xXWeirdIsLifeXx
Summary: We all know Star and Marco. But have you met their twins? Read this fanfiction as the crossroad of twins and best friends embark on a journey against Toffee and his forces, and at the same time uncovering their past, and each other's deepest, DARKEST secrets. Will they learn to accept each other's unsettledness and differences? Will Maria Diaz, Marco's lost twin, uncover her pas
1. Prologue

**A/N: Cross-posted on Wattpad. @xXWeirdIsLifeXx**

 **(Enjoy~ XD)**

 **(Published on Mobile!)**

A hunched cloaked figure nervously approached the demon seated on the throne, in a room lit up only by two candlesticks.

"Did you catch her?" The demon hissed.

"N-no, master," the figure replied,"But if I may add, master, she is not relevant—"

" _Idiot_!" The demon snarled distastefully, "Do you not know that her absence will cause our _downfall_? We've already failed _once_ on our first goal, how can we even retrieve the wand now??"

"I-I apologize, master."

"I'll give you a short 2 months to retrieve her, servant. You must _not_ fail, or you will _never_ see the light of day ever _again_!"

"Y-yes, of course... Thank you, m-master."

The demon propped his claws on his forehead. "Now, did you bring the seer?"

"Yes, sire."

"Perfect. Bring her in. Now, be gone!" The demon hissed, waving his claws at the servant.

The servant bowed to the demon before hunching back into the shadows.

Minutes later, a hooded old creature draggedly walked into the room, her cane being the only noise heard.

"Seer," The demon stood up and bowed.

"Toffee," The creature wheezed, "I assume you failed to capture the girl."

"My servant, Ludo, failed."

"One day you will learn to take matters into your own hands," the seer muttered, "Careful, Toffee. Do you not know what will happen if the girl finds out about the boy? And that friend of hers from Mewni—"

" _Mewman_ friend? What _Mewman_ _Friend_?!"

"Oh, did you not hear?" The seer chuckled, "I see I have to give you my share of the news."

"TELL ME! " Toffee snarled.

"Why, the twin prince of Mewni, of course!" she chuckled,"Bestowed with the twin blade family heirloom; the new face of power, though the boy is _just as stubborn_ as his twin sister."

" _What_?! IMPOSSIBLE!" Toffee screamed, outraged. He took a deep breath and screeched, "LUDO!!!"

"Yes, master?" Ludo yelled back, shuffling into the room.

"Call on my best forces," Toffee ordered,"We will capture the girl, _and_ her Mewman friend. We cannot let both sides meet."

"Y-yes, master. I shall."

"Good. Leave me!" Toffee waved his claw at Ludo and the old seer.

The two bowed and disappeared into the shadows. Toffee picked up a tattered picture frame of a 14-year old girl with brown hair, a blue hoodie, matching sunglasses and a necklace.

"Oh, **Maria Diaz** ," Toffee smiled deviously, a terrifying fire dancing in his eyes, "What have you done?"


	2. Chapter 1: Planet Urtha

**Ok, so this is the first chapter in my story. The girl here is Maria Diaz, but she doesn't know it yet. She thinks that Toffee is her father, and her real name is Cady Grace.**

A small bonfire was burning brightly in a moist cave deep in the forest of Mewni. There was a girl inside, and she was slightly shivering in the cold Mewman rain. She clutched the golden pendant of her necklace, a letter "C".

Just then, a blond boy emerged at the cave entrance, carrying sticks with a blade at his side, wet from the raging rain.

"I can't help but ask, Cady," He began, "Why did you have to leave your home? I mean, your dad, while you were telling me about him, seems... Nice..."

"Jeez, Comet," Cady replied sarcastically, still shivering, "Of course Toffee is nice; That's why I ran away from home and stole his dimensional scissors! Easy for you to say, though... You're the damn prince of Mewni!"

"Well, you're not the only one who ran away..." Comet's voice became distant with each word.

Comet looked up at the the castle, miles away, looking gloomy.

"And besides," Cady continued babbling, "I have a strange feeling... That... That I have a home, and a family! Right there, on planet Urtha."

Comet stared at Cady blankly. "Oh, wait, you mean planet Earth? The dimension with magical windows that you can touch and bring with you wherever you go?"

"I guess so..." Cady muttered.

"Hey, you okay?" Comet said, patting her shoulder."Cady? Cady?"

His snappy friend Cady had dozed off.

"Here's the problem with new friends," Comet grumbled, "You never know when they'll leave you staring into empty space and talking to disgustingly moist cave walls."

"I heard that!" Cady's muffled voice said.

"Well, then!" Comet said, clasping his hands together. "Good night, Cady. My new and first-ever friend."

 **So.. Did you like it? Umm... I'm sorry if the chapters are so short. Like I said, I'm a beginner with all this stuff so.. Sorry! Please comment and vote, etc, what wattpad "authors" are supposed to say... Anyway, I'm twelve so sorry for the typos, etc.**


End file.
